Examples of conventional article transport facilities include one described in JP Patent No. 5170825 (Patent Document 1) in which a transport operation of the article transport device is allowed to be started and continued when two conditions are satisfied, namely, a condition that the opening and closing member is closed (referred to hereinafter as the first condition) and a condition that the monitoring detector (for example, a light curtain etc.) has not detected any object to be detected (referred to hereinafter as the second condition).